


Всегда читайте мелкий шрифт в спецпредложениях

by ponchippoi



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, don't ask what Kondou was doing all this time, no porn no plot, sort of crossdressing maybe?, what if
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2319458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponchippoi/pseuds/ponchippoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На очередном партсобрании днища была вброшена заявка: "А что бы могло случиться, если бы Шинпачи пошел работать в бордель вместо сестры?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда читайте мелкий шрифт в спецпредложениях

‒ Хорошо, ‒ говорит Таэ, и у Шинпачи внутри что-то обрывается. Сестра идет вперед, уходит вместе с аманто, и единственное, что он может сейчас сказать, это:

‒ Я пойду вместо сестры!

Их кредитор смотрит на него, как на полоумного, сестра восклицает: "Шин-чан!", ‒ но Шинпачи упорно твердит одно и то же.

‒ Я пойду вместо сестры, ‒ он подходит к аманто и отталкивает Таэ за спину. ‒ Плевать, что вы там хотите делать. Она никуда не пойдет и никому не будет демонстрировать свои ноги.

Кредитор берет его за подбородок тем же жестом, что осматривал лицо сестры, скептически прищуривается и, в конце концов, довольно усмехается.

‒ Ладно. Сделаем из тебя изюминку "Рая". Будешь болтать и разливать напитки гостю. Но если кто-то захочет тебя раздеть ‒ пеняй на себя.

Шинпачи сглатывает и кивает. С него стаскивают очки и с издевательской торжественностью вручают сестре. Он плохо видит лицо Таэ и не уверен, плачет он или виновата его близорукость.

‒ Оставляю додзе на тебя, сестра, ‒ голос пытается дрогнуть, но Шинпачи сдерживается. Раз уж от него никакой пользы, пусть он хотя бы ляжет на этот жертвенный алтарь во имя прошлого их семьи.

Он очень старается не думать о том, что, возможно, ему придется лечь не только на алтарь и не только в переносном смысле.

***

‒ Значит так, ‒ рявкает Хиджиката, стуча кулаком по стене, где развешаны фотографии воздушного борделя, ‒ эта посудина под названием "Рай" ‒ ни что иное, как обычная проституточная, умело избегающая законов Эдо. Мы не можем арестовать их в воздухе, так что план такой: внедряемся под прикрытием, садим эту срань на землю и арестовываем всех.

‒ Замкомандующий, ‒ тянет руку кто-то из взвода, ‒ а какого плана проституточная?

‒ Я слышал, там собрали красавиц со всей галактики, ‒ отзывается голос с другого угла. По рядам идут шепотки. Хиджиката смотрит, как напрягается Исао, пытаясь делать вид, что ему неинтересна тема женщин со всей галактики, как Ямадзаки задумчиво тренькает струнами ракетки и с каким скучающим лицом сидит Сого, то и дело порываясь натянуть на глаза маску для сна.

Хиджиката трет рукой лоб, понимая, что они хоть и справились бы втроем, Исао должен там быть для поддержания авторитета. Остается придумать, чем подкупить Сого, чтоб он не начал внезапно рассказывать, что командующий вышел из игры еще у входа в бордель.

***

‒ Добро пожаловать! ‒ встречают их на борту корабля. Хиджиката хватает Ямадзаки за плечи и говорит:

‒ Вот, моему брату исполнилось восемнадцать, а он все еще девственник. Я так понимаю, это самое прекрасное место, чтобы это исправить.

‒ Конечно-конечно! ‒ уверяет его зеленый мужчина на стойке. ‒ А что же другие господа?

‒ А, это мой кузен, и его недавно бросили, ‒ пихает Хиджиката Исао в бок. ‒ Ничто так не вылечит разбитое сердце, как красивая девушка и немного алкоголя, правда?

‒ Вы очень заботитесь о них, дорогой гость! ‒ восклицает администратор. ‒ Ну а этот юноша...

‒ Не интересно, ‒ заявляет Сого. ‒ Они притащили меня с собой. Я могу подождать здесь.

‒ Не выеживайся, ‒ говорит Хиджиката. ‒ А вдруг тебе кто-то понравится?

‒ Вообще-то, ‒ понижает голос администратор, словно выдает какую-то тайну, ‒ у нас есть особая услуга. Мы позаимствовали идею у японских обычаев, так что, у нас есть девушка, с которой вы можете только беседовать. Но если вдруг вам захочется чего-то еще, ‒ он подмигивает, ‒ вы можете выбрать другую... или доплатить за нее.

‒ Не буду ничего доплачивать, ‒ говорит Сого. ‒ Надеюсь, она только болтает не потому, что страшная.

‒ Ну что Вы, ‒ уверяют его, ‒ у нас собраны только красавицы со всей галактики.

***

План был прост: снять девушку, выскользнуть незаметно в центр управления или хотя бы машинное отделение и посадить корабль. Кто-то из четверых уж точно должен был справиться. Сого думал, что это будет он, пока не зашел в комнату.

‒ Добрый день и добро пожаловать, ‒ девушка, сидящая за низким столиком, поворачивается к нему и низко кланяется. Когда она выпрямляется, Сого очень хочется выпить с ней чашечку чая. Или чего покрепче. Он задвигает створку двери и садится напротив нее.

‒ Добрый, ‒ выдавливает из себя он. Она мило улыбается, склоняя голову набок, отчего колокольчики на заколке в ее темных волосах тихо звенят.

‒ Желаете чаю или других напитков? ‒ спрашивает она, и ее голос переливается тембрами. Сого выбирает чай, и пока она встает за чашками, оттягивает воротник рубашки, вдруг начавший давить на шею. Ее кимоно шелестит где-то на грани слуха, и Сого смотрит, как зачарованный, на небесно-голубые узоры на ткани.

Девушка снова садится и разливает чай по крошечным чашечкам, очень аккуратно и бережно. Сого смотрит на ее руки, почти полностью скрытые под широкими длинными рукавами, и берет свою чашку, осушая ее одним глотком. Она слегка приподнимает в удивлении брови над большими карими глазами и коротко смеется.

‒ Может, чашку побольше? ‒ предлагает она, и Сого кивает.

***

‒ Ямадзаки, ‒ шепчет Хиджиката, ‒ ты уверен, что за тобой не следили?

Ямадзаки мотает головой и так же шепотом отвечает, наклоняясь к нему:

‒ Мне кажется, все больше следят за Окитой-сан. Что там за девушка у него, как вы думаете?

Дыхание горячо щекочет ухо и шею, и Хиджиката отпихивает лицо Ямадзаки, бормоча что-то вроде: "Да какая разница". Они крадутся по коридорам, и Хиджиката пытается вспомнить кратчайший путь до служебных помещений, когда слышит громкие голоса за поворотом. Он резко открывает ближайшую дверь и вталкивает Ямадзаки в комнату. На их счастье, она хоть и гостевая, но пуста.

‒ Охрана? ‒ спрашивает Ямадзаки. Хиджиката кивает и указывает на футон, и они, толкаясь и брыкаясь, залезают под одеяло. Хиджиката оказывается между вовремя разведенных ног Ямадзаки, и пряжка его ремня неудобно колется прямо в живот. Голоса приближаются к комнате, и Хиджиката рычит куда-то в висок Ямадзаки:

‒ Изобрази женские стоны.

‒ Но почему я, Хиджиката-сан? ‒ обиженно пищит Ямадзаки ему в шею.

‒ Вот поэтому. И потому что я сверху. Давай стони. Я буду шевелиться.

Что-то щекочет подбородок ‒ видимо, Ямадзаки зажмуривается, ‒ и его подчиненный исполняет приказ, пока Хиджиката возится на нем. Шаги замирают у дверей, и Хиджиката, пытаясь импровизировать, прикусывает Ямадзаки мочку уха. Стона выходят натуральнее, шаги отдаляются от комнаты, и Хиджиката откидывает одеяло с головы, чтоб вдохнуть воздух.

‒ Отличная имитация, ‒ говорит он.

‒ Я чувствую, как вы одобряете. ‒ Ямадзаки щурится от света, а Хиджиката неловко сползает чуть ниже. Ноги Ямадзаки сжимают его бедра, и он спрашивает:

‒ Хиджиката-сан, может, мы дадим возможность Кондо-сан?

‒ В смысле? ‒ Хиджиката чувствует, как руки на его лопатках нервно спускаются к пояснице.

‒ Ну, он же наш командующий. ‒ Голова Хиджикаты становится тяжелой и клонится все ниже и ниже, пока он не чувствует, как губы Ямадзаки задевают его собственные, пока он продолжает: ‒ Я думаю, он и должен остановить корабль.

‒ Отличная идея, ‒ хрипло выдает Хиджиката, снова накрывая их обоих одеялом.

***

Сого старается растягивать чай со льдом в высоком стакане, но для этого ему надо участвовать в разговоре, а для этого ему надо поднять глаза, а он не может смотреть, как девушка то и дело поправляет падающую на глаза челку. А если он пытается отвести взгляд, он видит, что кончики ее коротких волос смешно заворачиваются кверху. А когда он пытается не смотреть на них, он видит ее белую шею и плавный переход в плечо, скрывающийся за слоями мягкой ткани.

Интересно, если он сейчас предложит доплату, это отразится в отчете об операции?

Корабль вздрагивает и начинает клониться набок. Чайник ползет по столу, девушка испуганно смотрит на Сого, колокольчики на ее заколке жалобно тренькают. Корабль издает низкий гул, и внутренности Сого пытаются выбраться подальше из него, когда их охватывает странная, неправильная невесомость.

Они падают, понимает Сого, и, выпустив из рук стакан, звякающий ложкой, притягивает к себе девушку. Она хватается за его плечи и спрашивает, наполовину испуганно, наполовину недоверчиво:

‒ Корабль падает? ‒ Сого кивает, падение ускоряется, он прижимает девушку к себе, крепко держа ее за талию. Короткий выдох где-то рядом с ухом заставляет его зажмуриться. Он запускает пальцы свободной руки ей в волосы, и заколка выпадает, с печальным звоном отлетая прочь. Ткань кимоно сползает с ее плеча, и Сого вдыхает тонкий аромат неизвестных цветов, когда резкое торможение ударяет его об пол, и он проваливается в темноту.

Корабль падает в море.

***

‒ Отлично сработано, Кондо-сан, ‒ говорит Хиджиката, невозмутимо стоя на причале в трусах. ‒ Но лучше бы вы пробрались на мостик, а не к двигателю.

‒ Да ладно, Тоши, ‒ хлопает его по плечу абсолютно голый Исао, ‒ все живы, преступники пойманы. Сого, ты как? Твоя девчонка знатно умеет плавать и оказывать первую помощь.

Сого, все еще ощущая воду в носу и глотке, закашливается. Ямадзаки, потерявший где-то рубашку и ремень от брюк, пытается высмотреть кого-то в толпе зевак. Сого тоже пытается найти девушку, которая вытащила его из воды и сделала ему искусственное дыхание. Он пытается понять, сохранилось ли ощущение ее губ или их вкус, но на губах лишь соль, которая жжется и колется. Какая-то женщина бросается обнимать мокрого парнишку в наполовину развязанном кимоно с голубыми узорами. Сого моргает несколько раз и встает на дрожащие, шаткие ноги, нетвердо направляясь в сторону этой парочки. Молодая женщина чуть не плачет и несколько раз порывается ударить парня по плечу, а потом снова начинает его обнимать. Сого останавливается в нескольких шагах от них, и женщина, утирая слезы, видимо, признает в нем служителя закона. По крайней мере, он одет больше, чем его спутники. Она кланяется ему и благодарит за спасение брата.

Парень оборачивается и замирает. Они смотрят друг на друга какую-то долю секунды, когда он тоже кланяется Сого и произносит: "Спасибо". И потом, с легкой улыбкой, протягивает ему хрупкую заколку с нежно звенящими колокольчиками.

‒ Оставьте себе на память, ‒ говорит он. Сого вслушивается в его голос, смотрит в его глаза, хватает его за руку и привлекает к себе ближе.

‒ Я оставлю на память тебя, ‒ заявляет он. Карие глаза расширяются и вдруг очерчиваются улыбчивыми морщинками. Сестра издает удивленный смешок, Исао что-то вопит издалека, Ямадзаки, кажется, одобрительно свистит.

Колокольчики тренькают.

**Author's Note:**

> За голого Кондо нужно ставить рейтинг выше М, выше гор, выше неба. Но мы сделаем вид, что этого не было. Это будет нашей маленькой тайной.


End file.
